The Monster's Bride
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :OneShot: :Semi AU: De entre todas las historias que un pueblito pudiera contar, ésta es, tal vez, la única que sea real. Porque se sabe que donde sea que aparezca la doncella de largo cabello negro, el monstruo de ojos rojos siempre estará justo detrás. Protegiéndola incluso de aquellos que quieran salvarla de él.


**Disclaimer**: _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

…

**The Monster's Bride****  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

Todos hemos oído historias extrañas, ¿no? De esas que se cuentan a altas horas de la noche en una reunión de amigos, de las que pasan de boca en boca hasta que las conoce todo el mundo, o de aquellas que viven lo suficiente como para convertirse en mitos y leyendas, a las que muy pocos toman en serio después de tantos años.

Esta es una historia de esas, o al menos entra en la categoría. Sólo que, a diferencia de las otras, nadie que presenció su inicio se atreve a decir que es falsa.

Y empieza, como todas las leyendas que hemos oído alguna vez, hace bastante tiempo.

Era una época diferente. No había grandes construcciones, la mayoría de la gente vivía en pueblitos aislados que subsistían por sí mismos y que rara vez veían visitantes pisando sus tierras.

Los abuelos siempre dicen que, antes de que este mito se hiciera famoso, hubo una pequeña historia a la que casi nadie le prestó atención y a la que muy pocos le encuentran relación, pero es de igual importancia.

Se trataba de una niña pequeña, de no más de siete u ocho años, que desapareció en el bosque de la montaña para nunca más ser vista de nuevo. En esos tiempos no era extraño que los niños desaparecieran sin dejar rastro. En la mayoría de los casos morían por accidentes, enfermedades o negligencias que sus padres intentaban ocultar para evitar habladurías de los demás habitantes.

Hablaron poco de esta chiquilla, porque su familia era modesta y para nada influyente, no solían resaltar de entre las demás. Al principio se creyó que la niña murió enferma por el hambre que azotaba el pueblo en ese entonces, así que nadie se molestó en preguntarse qué había sido de ella en realidad. Los únicos que lo hicieron fueron sus padres, que insistían que se había perdido en el bosque y que no podían encontrarla. Por supuesto que nadie les creyó, o al menos nadie más allá de un puñadito de sus vecinos más cercanos, que por solidaridad se unieron en una búsqueda que les llevó casi un mes. Obviamente nunca pudieron dar con ella.

Sólo aquel que sabía escuchar, el que se interesaba, o simplemente el que era inteligente, podía darse cuenta de que los padres decían la verdad. Ellos, pese a ser pobres y pasar muchas dificultades para sobrevivir, amaban a su hija sobre todas las cosas, como pocos sabían hacerlo.

De ese puñadito de personas que acompañó a la angustiada familia se formó un nuevo rumor: que la niña fue raptada por espíritus. Era bien sabido por todos en aquel pueblo ―y todos los que se le parecían―, que los bosques y montañas estaban plagados de espíritus de la naturaleza: algunos buenos y otros malos. Y siempre se les debía respetar y rendir tributos para no provocar su cólera.

―Quizás la niña los ofendió al entrar a su bosque y acabaron devorándola, y por eso no la encontramos ―dijo un hombre, que murmuraba preocupado a sus compañeros sentados a las afueras de una de las casas.

―Si se la comieron por haber invadido sus dominios, todos nosotros también estaríamos muertos ―replicó el segundo tipo, acercándose más a los otros para que lo escucharan mejor―. Quizás la tomaron como una ofrenda y se la llevaron. Si es así deberíamos sentirnos afortunados. Los espíritus son generosos con la aldea que les ofrece tributos.

―Pero podrían atacarnos para que les entreguemos más, ¿no crees?

―Sólo si sufrimos su ira sabremos si es así o no. Tenemos que esperar a ver cómo nos va en la cosecha de este año; si les agradó la niña, tendremos buenos resultados. Si no es así…

―Eso no es más que una sarta de patrañas ―habló por fin el tercer hombre, que había estado callado todo el rato mirándolos con fastidio―. Si los espíritus quisieran que les hiciéramos ofrendas, lo habríamos sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Si quieren mi opinión, esa pobre niña decidió dar un paseo, se perdió y murió. Puede que la haya atacado algún animal o se cayera por un barranco… o que simplemente haya muerto de hambre.

―De ser así, ¿cómo explicas que no encontremos su cuerpo?

―Porque de seguro los lobos u osos se la habrán comido ―les contestó el otro con suficiencia―. Lo que debemos hacer es admitir que está muerta y dejar de darles falsas esperanzas a los padres.

―Eso es algo cruel ―murmuró el primer sujeto, bajando considerablemente el tono―. Ellos de verdad creen que la vamos a encontrar en cualquier momento. La madre no deja de llorar, he oído decir que enfermó gravemente por la preocupación.

―Bueno, las personas mueren cada día ―dijo el tipo con el temple más duro y realista―, tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo.

Al día siguiente, las conclusiones de aquel grupo de personas llegaron hasta los consternados padres y no mejoró demasiado las cosas. Agradecieron la ayuda con mucha diligencia y dejaron de insistir, aunque continuaban adentrándose en el monte cada vez que podían, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro que los guiara a su pequeña hija.

Poco después, tal como era de esperarse, la mujer falleció a causa de una horrorosa enfermedad, un mal que viene a la sombra del dolor y la tristeza. El marido, abatido por el destino de su esposa, no tardó mucho en seguirla. Los aldeanos encontraron su cuerpo a los pies de la montaña, con el cuello roto por lo que parecía ser una gran caída.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la gente fue olvidándose lentamente del triste destino de esta familia, pues estaban bastante ocupados con sus propios problemas y quehaceres del día a día.

Diez años después, cuando todo había quedado sepultado de la memoria de los que antes habían murmurado para avivar los rumores, llegó una comitiva que no tardó en mantenerlos a todos lo bastante distraídos como para apagar cualquier leyenda o mito que antes eran tan populares en las reuniones de vecinos.

Una acaudalada familia decidió establecerse en la mejor parte del terreno, donde no tardaron en construir lo que era, por lejos, la mejor vivienda de todas las que los pueblerinos habían visto. Con el asentamiento de este nuevo clan llegó también la prosperidad a la modesta villa, pues tenían el dinero y los conocimientos suficientes como para invertir en las tierras y traer algo que hasta entonces nadie conocía: el comercio.

¿Por qué es importante saber sobre esto? Porque, por más banal que pueda parecer, esto forma parte importante de la historia que sigue. Gracias a esta familia es que se dio a conocer.

No sólo eran un señor y señora feudales, sino también su equipo de sirvientes, empleados y consejeros. Inclusive tenían un montoncito de guardias que más adelante se dedicaron a patrullar las rústicas calles para mantener el orden. También, como es natural asumir, tenían hijos. Ocho, para ser exactos. Y el más importante de todos era el mayor.

Su nombre era Noboru, y, desde que puso un pie en la aldea, se convirtió instantáneamente en el tema de chismorreos de todas las jovencitas y las no tan jovencitas. Era atractivo para sus veinte años, los cuales sorprendentemente nunca había ocupado en contraer nupcias, por lo que las mujeres suponían que, sin tenían suficiente suerte, alguna de ellas podía ocupar ese puesto tan codiciado.

Pero el buen grado de los chismes acerca de Noboru se disipó cuando se dieron cuenta de lo déspota y desagradable que era en realidad. No era más que un niño mimado, temperamental y en ciertas ocasiones hasta cruel. Se jactaba del poder que tenía su familia y lo utilizaba en contra de aquellos con los que no simpatizara, siempre se vengaba de una manera u otra cuando no podía salirse con la suya. Además de lo mucho que comentaba que no hubiera una mujer lo suficientemente hermosa como para siquiera llamarle la atención, ya nadie se preguntaba cómo había permanecido soltero por tanto tiempo.

Bien, el mito, o la historia, como prefieras, al que se hacía alusión al inicio, comienza con Noboru; más precisamente el día en el que él decidió irse de cacería a la montaña con algunos de sus hombres. Pocas cosas le gustaban más que hacer notar sus dotes en el arte de la cacería, en el cual de hecho acertaba bastante bien.

Los cinco hombres, liderados por el más joven, se adentraron cada vez más en lo más profundo del bosque, recolectando una buena cantidad de faisanes, ardillas, conejos y hasta un jabalí. Pero Noboru, aunque a cualquiera le pareciera más que suficiente aquel botín, quería seguir caminando hasta encontrar una presa lo suficientemente digna como para ser matada por él personalmente.

Entre resoplidos de cansancio por la larga caminata y el esfuerzo que suponía cargar tantos animales muertos, los cazadores no se fijaron demasiado en la razón por la que su señor había decidido detenerse en aquel punto.

Los árboles, que hasta entonces habían estado muy juntos entre sí, dejaban espacio suficiente como para que un pequeño claro se formara. No llegaba mucha luz gracias a las altas copas, y el terreno era algo empinado ―era una montaña, después de todo―, pero las flores silvestres de varios colores, el suave canto de los pájaros más el dulce rumor del viento hacían de ese un sitio realmente bonito.

Pero Noboru no estaba admirando el paisaje, como vieron los demás al cabo de unos momentos sin moverse. Allí, medio oculta por un tronco, se encontraba una mujer. Con razón el hijo del terrateniente se había quedado quieto con los ojos tan abiertos: era una joven muy hermosa, con un largo cabello negro que le pasaba las caderas, y un elegante kimono de vistosos colores. Estaba dormida con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, por lo que no supieron de qué color eran sus ojos. Pero Noboru, fascinado, estaba seguro de que debían ser tan preciosos como ella.

El muchacho dio un paso, pues estaba a varios metros de distancia de donde el grupo se había detenido. Al estar un poco más cerca, se dio cuenta de que había una especie de piel blanca muy espesa rodeándole las piernas y la espalda como si se tratara de una manta. Pudo ver su rostro de frente, y era perfecto. Piel cremosa, nariz pequeña, labios rosados, largas pestañas… Noboru al fin había encontrado una mujer con la que valía la pena desposarse.

Mientras se imaginaba guiándola triunfante a la aldea para presentarla como su futura esposa, un ruido llenó cada rincón del claro, extendiéndose a las profundidades del bosque que lo rodeaban. Los hombres se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron emerger a un enorme animal que les gruñía mostrándole los afilados colmillos.

Al principio creyeron que se trataba de un oso por su tamaño, pero luego repararon en que no había osos blancos, ni con orejas largas. Y mucho menos con ojos de un brillante y aterrador color rojo.

La bestia caminó lentamente hasta que su cuerpo quedó al descubierto. Se trataba de un gran perro blanco, con extrañas marcas en la cara: una luna creciente en la frente y dos líneas rojizas en la comisura de sus atemorizantes mandíbulas.

Noboru, al igual que sus acompañantes, retrocedió. Habían olvidado que tenían armas y eran cazadores especialmente buenos, con la docena de premios a sus espaldas como prueba. Sin que nadie dijera nada, sabían que no era posible enfrentar a aquella criatura. Porque no se trataba de un animal ordinario, sino más bien de un espíritu. Uno especialmente agresivo, por lo que podían ver.

El perro pisó con fuerza mientras se interponía entre Noboru y la mujer, y él casi había jurado que la tierra temblaba con cada paso que la bestia daba. El mensaje era claro: _Lárgate_. Los cazadores estaban más que dispuestos a obedecer, pues nadie podía ser tan imbécil como para medirse contra un espíritu, era algo bien sabido. Claro, bien sabido por todos excepto el hijo del terrateniente.

Quizás fuera osadía, o tal vez ganas de probarse a sí mismo. O puede ser que la belleza de aquella joven lo hubiera cautivado lo suficiente como para abandonar la razón y lógica, el instinto tan primario que aconseja cuando es mejor salir huyendo en lugar de luchar. Así que, desafiante, dejó de retroceder y le plantó cara al perro, posando la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Los otros le dijeron en voz baja que se detuviera, pero él no les hacía caso. Cuando Noboru quería algo, lo conseguía. Y esta vez no sería la excepción, sin importar que tuviera que pasar por encima del cadáver de un espíritu furioso.

El animal, previendo sus intenciones, tensó sus músculos mientras se posicionaba para saltar sobre él, soltando un gruñido muchísimo más fuerte y espeluznante que el anterior. Ya no era una advertencia, era un aviso de que pronto se arrepentiría de retarlo.

Pero antes de que Noboru sintiera el poder de aquellos afilados colmillos en carne propia, la criatura dirigió su atención mínimamente hacia otro lado, y también lo hizo él.

La muchacha estaba de pie, con una de sus delicadas manos en el lomo del enfurecido perro.

―No lo hagas, por favor ―le pidió con una voz suave y suplicante―. Fue culpa mía, no tuve que alejarme. No los castigues por mi error.

Asombrados, los hombres vieron cómo el animal abandonaba a regañadientes su pose de ataque y cerraba las fauces como si no quisiera hacerlo. Cuando estuvo parado con naturalidad y volvió su cabeza hacia ella con la mirada cargada de reprimenda, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Discúlpenme ―ésta vez se dirigió a ellos, más especialmente al más joven―. Pero no deberían estar aquí, es peligroso. Será mejor que se marchen antes de que anochezca, el bosque de noche es muy engañoso.

Dio una corta reverencia de despedida y se dispuso a marcharse, con la mano aún sobre el lomo blanco. Noboru vaciló.

―¡Espera! ―la llamó―. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se sorprendió un poco, como si no hubiera esperado a que le hablaran, y luego sonrió amablemente. Sus ojos castaños casi tenían un tono anaranjado, brillante y profundo.

―Yo siempre he estado aquí ―contestó enigmáticamente.

―¿Eres humana? ¿Por qué acompañas a ese monstruo? ¡Deberías venir con nosotros, te protegeremos! El bosque no es hogar para una jovencita tan hermosa como tú. ¡Ven con nosotros a la aldea y estarás a salvo!

―Agradezco sus buenas intenciones, pero me temo que se equivoca ―volvió a decirle con aquel tono misterioso. No parecía asustada, ni siquiera impresionada. Era como si ir al lado de aquel monstruo le pareciera algo completamente normal, al igual que lo era evitar ir con los humanos.

Noboru entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba bajo un hechizo. Nadie en su sano juicio podía andar por el bosque en compañía de semejante criatura y actuar tan antinaturalmente. Seguramente el codicioso ser la había engatusado y planeaba devorarla, ¿qué otra explicación podía haber?

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera retenerla tomándola del brazo, el perro lanzó otro de sus horribles gruñidos, colocándose en medio mientras le enseñaba los dientes. Era obvio que se contenía de arrancarle un brazo de un mordisco.

La chica terminó de darse la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque. El perro no tardó en seguirla, no sin antes advertirle mudamente a Noboru que era capaz de matarlo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Antes de lo que alguno de los asombrados presentes pudiera advertirlo, tanto la mujer como el animal habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Noboru pasó horas en aquel bosque, buscando bajo cada árbol y entre cada arbusto que se apareciera en su camino, pero cuando comenzaba a anochecer, tuvo que resignarse a volver a la aldea, cabizbajo y muy enfadado.

Por los días siguientes, el obstinado hijo del terrateniente ofreció una jugosa recompensa a quien le trajera la cabeza de aquel monstruo y rescatara a la doncella de sus garras. Estuvo gritando a los cuatro vientos sobre su belleza y que el destino la había enviado como una prueba antes de permitirle tomarla como esposa.

Los aldeanos se mostraron muy interesados, pues además de que la recompensa no sonaba nada mal ―una buena cantidad de dinero ―, también podían obtener un título que nombrara al héroe como miembro de aquel prestigioso clan, no dudaron en adentrarse al bosque en busca de la misteriosa mujer que había robado el corazón de Noboru.

Otros, los más mayores y sensatos, aconsejaban a los temerarios que no se atrevieran a provocar la ira de aquel espíritu para que no trajera desgracias al pueblo. Los ancianos habían crecido escuchando las historias sobre estos seres fantásticos y si algo sabían sobre ellos, es que se debía respetarlos para evitar catástrofes y desgracias.

Pero no todos seguían pensando de esa manera, y, motivados por lo que sería suyo una vez conseguido el objetivo, subieron al claro de la montaña que les habían indicado para enfrentar a la bestia.

Formaban grupos de tres a cinco personas, otros que se sentían más seguros podían ir solos, pero ninguno volvía. El siguiente grupo, imaginando que la victoria estaba en los números, tomó la decisión de doblar la cantidad de sus combatientes, segurísimos que darían muerte a la malvada criatura de una vez por todas.

De los doce hombres fuertes y valientes que se adentraron al bosque, sólo regresaron dos. Uno de ellos mortalmente herido, y el otro a sólo un paso de verse en el mismo estado.

Lo que éste último contó a continuación terminó cortando los deseos de gloria del resto de los aldeanos más imprudentes, que ya estaban bastante atemorizados al ver que nadie volvía a salir de la montaña.

―Ése no es un espíritu ―aseguró el hombre, que había perdido su pierna y tenía largas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Su expresión era ausente, como si no se encontrara de regreso en la aldea―, es un demonio. Un demonio terrible y salvaje. No mató a los demás rápidamente como haría algún animal, sino que… que los hacía sufrir. Nada de lo que hacíamos podía hacerle daño, era como si pudiera adivinar nuestros movimientos. Cuando nos mordía… su saliva nos quemaba, ¡era venosa! La cosa más horrible que he sentido jamás. Y esos ojos… rojos y llenos de ira…

La pequeña multitud que lo rodeaba se quedó callada y conteniendo el aliento mientras la voz del hombre se extinguía poco a poco. Pero al cabo de unos momentos de tenso silencio, una persona preguntó:

―¿Y la mujer? ¿No vieron a la mujer?

―No. E-el perro estaba solo, esperándonos en ese claro… no había nadie más ahí, salvo… l-los cuerpos de los que subieron antes que nosotros… desmembrados…

Si Noboru hubiera escuchado aquel relato por sí mismo, hubiera sentido la angustia y terror que invadía no sólo a ese desafortunado hombre, sino también al resto de sus oyentes que no tardaron en esparcirlo por todo el pueblo, contagiándolos de su temor. Los más ancianos no tardaron en recordar que ellos mismos se lo habían buscado al probar la paciencia de aquel espíritu, y ahora los más jóvenes no se atrevían a poner en duda sus advertencias.

―¡Calumnias! ―exclamó el hijo del terrateniente cuando le comentaron el relato del único sobreviviente―. ¡Son todos unos cobardes! ¿Cómo puede un perro estúpido darles tanto miedo? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que utiliza trucos para engañarlos? ¡Ya tiene a la mujer bajo sus hechizos, no le cuesta nada manipular la mente de otros!

―Pero señor… ―dudó uno de sus consejeros―, sólo él ha regresado de su misión, y sus heridas son bastante significativas. Puede que tenga razón y sea mejor no enfurecer más a esa criatura. Hay demasiadas bajas, señor, el resto del pueblo puede formar una revuelta en su contra. Lo más sensato sería abandonar su búsqueda.

―¿Eso crees? ―preguntó fríamente, con la cólera arremolinándose en sus ojos negros―. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Tú me acompañarás a salvarla. Si nadie ha podido matar a esa repugnante bestia de una vez, es obvio que significa que soy yo quien debe hacerlo. No sólo traeré a mi futura esposa y a la cabeza de ese perro, sino también te probaré a ti y a todos en ese inmundo pueblo que nada está fuera de mi alcance, ¿te quedó claro?

El sirviente, un hombre menudo y de aspecto debilucho, no tuvo más opción que asentir quedamente para no conseguir un castigo mayor. No quería acompañar a su señor a aquella misión suicida, ¡era una locura! Pero si eso lograba darle una lección a aquel niño malcriado a costa de su propia vida, consideraba que era un buen precio a pagar.

Armado hasta los dientes, Noboru partió a la mañana siguiente en compañía de su consejero condenado a sufrir su mismo destino, que cargaba trabajosamente espadas, lanzas y arcos y flechas de repuesto. Por lo que había contado el sobreviviente desafortunado, y si tenía razón, el monstruo ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad de usar la mitad de aquellas armas.

Las cansadas horas que transcurrieron en la larga caminata de ascenso no parecieron mermar la actitud segura y decidida del joven, pues nunca faltaban sus comentarios de suficiencia en los que explicaba cómo decapitaría al animal sin que éste pudiera siquiera defenderse, y cómo celebraría después su boda con la hermosa dama como el mayor de los triunfos.

Cuando alcanzaron el claro, vieron que al menos una parte de la historia era cierta: estaba repleto de cadáveres, y varios de ellos se extendían hasta más allá, pues sus miembros desmembrados habían llegado hasta las partes más alejadas del lugar. El consejero casi se desmayó con el escenario y el fuerte hedor a sangre y descomposición. Ya no necesitaba ver más para saber qué era lo que les esperaba.

Lamentablemente, el terco muchacho no se dejó impresionar. Había participado en un reducido número de guerrillas, por lo que no se le hacía demasiado interesante aquella visión. Al parecer, y al contrario del otro hombre mil veces más cuerdo, no le preocupaba que la masacre no hubiera sido a manos de un ejército o de al menos un buen número de soldados, sino más bien a las fauces de un solo ser sobrenatural.

Aquello no era un acto solamente de salvajismo, significaba algo. Una advertencia. Adornar aquel campo de batalla era lo que le esperaba a aquel que se atreviera a desafiar a su autor.

El consejero estuvo a punto de tirar todo lo que cargaba para salir corriendo. Si su amo quería que su cadáver acompañara al resto era cosa suya, él ya no quería sacrificar su vida por una insensatez. Pero lo que vino después paralizó su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar cómo era que ése funcionaba.

Había aparecido el famoso perro blanco de ojos rojos y era tan terrible y aterrador como explicaban los relatos del sobreviviente y los cazadores. Era grande, sus músculos aún se marcaban bajo la capa de pelaje blanco y lustroso, y sus garras eran lo suficientemente largas como para rivalizar con las de un oso especialmente inmenso. Sin contar con sus colmillos, claro, que le causaron escalofríos cuando vio la traslúcida saliva escurrirse entre ellos, quemando el pasto en el que aterrizaba.

―¡Bestia asquerosa! ―gritó Noboru, encolerizado―. ¡Libera a la joven que tienes cautiva y puede ser que te de una muerte rápida! ―la criatura bajó la cabeza, dándole una mirada penetrante y asombrosamente inteligente―. ¿No quieres obedecerme? ¡Entonces prepárate a morir!

Inmovilizado como estaba, el consejero sólo pudo mirar cómo el hombre y el animal chocaban violentamente, Noboru blandiendo su espada y el espíritu ―_demonio,_ reconoció asustado― abriendo la boca.

Noboru quedó tendido en el suelo, con el perro sobre él, pero justo cuando iba a darle un mordisco mortal, el joven se apartó de un rápido movimiento, dirigiendo su arma al cuello de su oponente, que también lo esquivó. El humano rodó y se puso en pie justo a tiempo antes de que unas garras se estamparan violentamente en el sitio en el que había estado sólo segundos antes.

Con una agilidad asombrosa para su tamaño, la bestia lo embistió de lado, casi haciéndolo caer. Por más que el hombre blandiera su espada y lanzara estocadas certeras, el demonio siempre lo eludía a tiempo y se colocaba en una posición de ventaja.

Pese a que fuera un fanfarrón que se regodeaba de sus logros, había que reconocer que Noboru tenía algo de razón, pues demostraba grandes habilidades en combate, ya que las heridas que le hacía el perro no eran profundas ni constantes. Aunque el consejero debía reconocer que si eso era así, era porque el monstruo así lo quería. El sobreviviente había comentado que demoraba en acabar con sus víctimas y que prefería hacerlos sufrir antes, desmembrándolos. Eso era precisamente lo que parecía hacer, aunque el humano no se diera cuenta.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una de las grandes zarpas logró darle con suficiente certeza como para dejarle cuatro largas y dolorosas marcas en el pecho. La armadura no le había servido de nada contra aquellas gallas, pues se había deshecho como si fuera de papel, y la sangre no tardó en formar una mancha roja y viscosa que cada vez se iba extendiendo más y más.

Desequilibrado por el golpe y el ardor, Noboru trastabilló por un segundo, tratando de aguantar lo mejor que podía y empuñar la espada con renovada rabia. Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera alzar su arma, el perro fue muchísimo más veloz.

Su brazo derecho quedó atrapado en las poderosas mandíbulas de su contrincante, quemando la armadura que lo protegía hasta empezar a desintegrar poco a poco la carne. El joven intentó liberarse, pero mientras más forcejeaba, más fuerza aplicaba el perro. No pasaron más de veinte segundos hasta que el brazo se desprendió por completo, con terribles alaridos de dolor.

El demonio lo miró aún con el miembro medio derretido por el veneno en la boca, dándole a entender que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

―¡Basta, Sesshomaru! ―resonó una voz nueva, rebotando en los árboles―. ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Esto ya llegó demasiado lejos!

Fue como si toda la escena se detuviera en el tiempo. La doncella había aparecido de la nada, detrás del perro, y corría hacia él con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y una pronunciada mueca de terror. La criatura pareció volver en sí, relajando su cuerpo, pero pudieron ser imaginaciones del consejero. ¿Quién era Sesshomaru?, se preguntó él que aún no podía moverse presa del pánico y la impresión, ¿aquel animal tenía un nombre?

―¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡Prometiste que no lastimarías a nadie más! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Noboru, que estaba encogido en el suelo, alzó la cabeza, intentando aplacar sus gritos de dolor.

―Santo cielo, ¡lo siento tanto! ―la joven quiso acercarse a él, pero el perro lo impidió―. ¡Está muy malherido, Sesshomaru, y por ti! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Dijiste que no volverías a lastimar a otra persona! ―volvió a reclamarle con la voz quebrada.

―Mentí.

El consejero y el señor tuvieron que esforzarse para creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, Noboru aún luchando por contener su hemorragia, y el anciano encerrado en su propio miedo.

Un hombre muy extraño había tomado el lugar del perro en sólo un parpadeo, y no se debía pensar mucho para reparar que se trataban de la misma entidad. El demonio tenía largo cabello plateado, ojos amarillos y vestía con exquisitas ropas blancas, acompañadas de una imponente armadura y una gran estola que se asemejaba al pelaje del perro. No sólo tenía las mismas marcas que él en su rostro, sino que aquella manera de mirar, con un penetrante odio, era exactamente igual a la del can.

La mujer, que no parecía nada impresionada por semejante cambio, le dedicaba una mirada cargada de reproche y angustia.

―¿Por qué, Sesshomaru? No entiendo… sólo tenías que evitarlos, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

―Querían llevarte con ellos ―contestó él con un tono grave y profundo que le heló la sangre al consejero.

―¿Y crees que me hubiera ido así tan fácil? ¡Ahora déjame pasar, ése pobre hombre está muy lastimado!

―Fue él quien dio la orden de enfrentarme. Sólo está cumpliendo su destino.

―¡M-monstruo! ―escupió Noboru débilmente. La joven de nuevo intentó ir hasta él, exhibiendo auténtica consternación, pero el demonio se lo impidió extendiendo el brazo―. ¿C-cómo te atreves a-a hechizar a e-esta mujer? ¡Déjala ir!

―¿Que me deje ir? ―preguntó ella con un hilito de voz, incrédula―. Pero… no me está reteniendo, señor. ¿Ha hecho todo esto pensando que era su prisionera?

―¡Lo eres! ―aseguró él ahogadamente―. ¿Por qué otra razón estarías con una bestia, tan lejos del resto de los humanos? ¡Porque te ha hechizado!

―No me ha hechizado, estoy con él porque así lo quiero ―contestó con terquedad y volvió a dirigirse al hombre de cabello blanco con urgencia. El consejero, con todo el sigilo del que era capaz, dejó su carga en el suelo y se deslizó hasta su señor, que sangraba profusamente―. Déjame ayudarlo, Sesshomaru. Por favor, creyó que estaba aquí en contra de mi voluntad, no obró mal, estoy segura.

―El otro humano puede hacerlo. No es tu responsabilidad, Rin.

―¡Claro que lo es! ¡Le arrancaste el brazo por culpa mía! ―retiró el brazo enfundado en la larga manga blanca para pasar, pero el demonio la agarró de la muñeca. La mujer, que al parecer se llamaba Rin, reanudó sus sollozos, aunque esta vez con frustración―. Por favor… ya basta.

Sesshomaru entrecerró levemente los ojos, observándola con un gesto muchísimo menos letal pero igualmente peligroso, aunque ella no demostró ninguna clase de miedo. Noboru, cuya hemorragia era contenida por los esfuerzos del anciano, se sentía lo bastante mareado y desfallecido como para dejar de moverse definitivamente. Pero, siendo tan terco como lo era, estaba en su naturaleza seguir presentando pelea:

―No lo entiendo ―susurró él. Su voz era tan débil que apenas se escuchaba―. ¿Por qué… p-por qué…?

Las delicadas facciones de Rin se ablandaron un poco, pero la preocupación seguía ensombreciendo sus ojos castaños.

―Lamento mucho que esto le haya pasado ―le dijo con mucha tristeza―, de verdad. Nunca quise que esto le sucediera a nadie ―hizo un leve gesto hacia el resto de los cadáveres que se esparcían por lo que antes era un bonito claro―. Deben marcharse lo más pronto posible, está perdiendo mucha sangre y necesita ayuda cuanto antes.

―¿Es usted humana, jovencita? ―preguntó esta vez el consejero lo más educadamente que pudo.

―Lo soy ―asintió ella con prisa.

―¿Entonces… por qué no nos acompaña? ¿Por qué está…? ―dio una mirada rápida al demonio, completando así su pregunta. Rin de nuevo hizo el ademán de acercarse a ellos, pero su acompañante seguía impidiéndoselo firmemente. La muchacha no entendía cómo podían quedarse tan campantes haciéndole preguntas tontas cuando la vida de aquel joven estaba en grave peligro.

―Suficiente ―habló de nuevo el demonio, en son de advertencia―. Lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión. No seré tan misericordioso la próxima vez.

―¡Dense prisa! ―les apremió Rin en voz suplicante.

Sin atreverse a poner a prueba la extraña amabilidad del ser sobrenatural, el consejero ayudó a su señor a ponerse en pie. Noboru se tambaleaba, pues su brazo arrancado no era la única herida que requería atención inmediata. El hombre que iba vestido de blanco, por el contrario, no mostraba ningún indicio de haber participado en una pelea.

El joven quiso avanzar hasta la muchacha, que era parcialmente cubierta por el demonio, pero el anciano no se lo permitió.

―Debemos irnos, señor ―le dijo muy seriamente―. Su madre nunca me perdonaría el no llevarlo a casa con vida.

Y por una vez en su vida, el muchacho decidió hacerle caso a sus mayores. Podía ser que la sensatez al fin estuviera entrando en él, o podría ser más bien de la pérdida de sangre que lo debilitaba de tal manera que hasta él sabía que no podía más. Lentamente, y con mucho dolor, comenzó a retroceder con ayuda del otro. Pero antes de abandonar aquel campo de batalla, se giró para ver a la doncella, esperanzado por encontrar indicios de que ella también los acompañaría.

Pero no quedaba nadie más en aquel lugar, sólo ellos dos y la gran cantidad de cadáveres. La mujer y su siniestro acompañante habían desaparecido.

Desde ese entonces, el joven heredero no volvió a ser el mismo. Era más callado y reservado, definitivamente ya no tenía nada de lo que jactarse burlonamente ante los demás. Alcanzaron la gran casa señorial justo a tiempo: un poco más de espera y no habría llegado con vida. Los curanderos y sacerdotes atendieron con gran diligencia sus heridas, cerrando definitivamente el muñón donde antes había estado su brazo derecho. También tenía un par costillas rotas, quemaduras en el hombro a causa del veneno y los largos rasguños en el pecho.

Aunque la pérdida del miembro le hubiera supuesto a cualquiera una gran depresión, Noboru parecía más afectado en su orgullo. Por primera vez no había conseguido lo que quería. Por primera vez lo habían derrotado en una pelea. Ya no podía volver a combatir, y era posible que también los viajes de cacería se quedaran en el olvido.

El consejero, prudente como un buen hombre de su oficio, supo mantener el decoro y el respeto al relatar sólo algunos detalles acerca del enfrentamiento. Le avergonzaba un poco el hecho de no haber sido de mucha ayuda a su amo ―aunque no podía culparse, él no era un guerrero―, y si el señor lo resentía por haberse quedado parado sin hacer nada, nunca lo supo. Aunque, a decir verdad y para ser justos, aunque el pobre consejero hubiera sido un hábil espadachín, de nada habría servido contra semejante adversario. Había sido la joven quien los había salvado a ambos, deteniendo a la furiosa bestia con sólo pedírselo.

Sin proponérselo, el anciano se había encontrado a sí mismo intrigado, por no decir obsesionado, con los hechos que habían sucedido en la montaña aquel día, especialmente por aquella mujer. Si era una humana, ¿por qué se quedaba con ese monstruo? ¿Sería verdad que estaba bajo algún hechizo? Ella lo había negado rotundamente, pero, ¿no era eso lo que hacía alguien cuando estaba hechizado?

Varios meses después, en el inicio de la primavera, el consejero supo que debía averiguarlo a como diera lugar. Ya no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo la razón por la cual Noboru se había determinado a conseguir la mano de esa muchacha, aunque eso no era lo que quería en realidad el viejo.

Siguió trabajosamente el camino de la montaña que había subido el verano pasado, rogando para sus adentros no perderse como muchos otros antes que él. Llevaba en sus brazos un ramo grande de flores amarillas y blancas, que se las entregaría como muestra de gratitud ante su intervención. Sabía de antemano que era casi imposible volverla a ver, pero debía intentarlo.

Tras horas de arduo ascenso, se maravilló al encontrarse de nuevo con el mismo claro en el que tantos bravos habían muerto. No había rastro alguno de los cadáveres, el terreno estaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en absoluto, y eso logró ponerlo vagamente nervioso. No le parecía una buena señal, y no tenía idea de por qué.

Pasó de largo el claro, pues la mujer no se encontraba en él, y decidió probar suerte un poco más allá, en la dirección donde los testigos habían asegurado ver emerger al enorme perro.

Por ese lado, el bosque no era tan hostil ni denso como lo era más abajo. Parecía un lugar completamente diferente, cada vez más espacioso y agradable con cada tramo que avanzaba. Un río apareció en su vista, desviándose a un lado para tomar una caída distinta al camino por el que había subido, y su rumor se perdía a la distancia.

Cansado, pero determinado, el viejo se forzó a seguir sólo un poco más. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, escuchó algo que le dio un vuelco al corazón. No, no era un gruñido, sino algo completamente diferente y mucho más agradable. Camuflado por el cauce de las aguas, se podía distinguir una suave voz que tarareaba una canción.

Buscando el origen de aquella melodía, y con el pulso disparado a toda su capacidad, el hombre caminó lo suficiente hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. La mujer, tan bella como la recordaba, estaba sentada a la orilla del río, con los pies descalzos rozando la superficie. Una espesa capa de piel blancuzca la rodeaba como un gran abrigo peludo, arropando también… a un niño.

El consejero abrió la boca hasta que su mandíbula estuvo completamente desencajada. La pequeña criatura tenía el cabello blanco, y de la cabeza le salían un par de aplastadas orejas perrunas. La mujer, Rin, se percató entonces de su presencia, girando bruscamente el cuello hacia su dirección, acercando protectoramente al niño a su pecho.

―N-no vengo a hacerle daño, señorita ―logró decir el anciano―. Sólo quería entregarle esto ―le mostró las flores que llevaba en el regazo con un gesto amable, pero ella no se tranquilizó. Así que el consejero, muy inteligentemente, resolvió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar el regalo en el suelo, pues presentía que no debía dar un solo paso más.

―Yo lo recuerdo ―dijo ella entonces, cuando el viejo se levantaba de nuevo―. Usted estuvo con ese muchacho… el que perdió el brazo.

―Así es.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Logró regresar al pueblo?

―Sí, está curado ―respondió él―. Gracias a usted, ambos pudimos regresar con vida.

Fue entonces que los hombros de la joven se relajaron.

―Qué alivio…

El consejero abrió la boca con la intención de preguntarle algo, pero un movimiento cercano a Rin hizo que la voz se le escapara. El demonio, en su forma humana, había llegado al lado de la mujer, colocándose delante de ella y encarando al anciano. No era para nada tranquilizador ser observado con aquellos fríos ojos amarillos, pues en aquella forma, el demonio no dejaba de ser tan o más amenazante que su contraparte canina.

Sesshomaru levantó en su dirección una mano pálida y armada con filosas garras, preparándose para atacar.

―No ―Rin lo agarró de la tela de la larga manga―. No lo lastimes, por favor. No ha venido a hacernos daño.

―Eso es irrelevante ―contestó él fríamente, intensificando su cruel mirada hacia el humano. La joven se levantó, posicionándose al lado del demonio. El pequeño niño se removía un poco en su regazo, y sus ojos castaños mostraban la misma consternación que los había inundado el día que Noboru perdió su brazo.

―Señor, por favor, márchese. Agradezco mucho su obsequio, pero no debe volver a venir nunca más. Se lo suplico, es por su bien.

El consejero, que no era ni por lejos tonto o terco como su señor, hizo una reverencia. Caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, sin apartarle la vista al hombre de cabello plateado, y cuando hubo incrementado considerablemente el espacio que los separaba, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Por los años siguientes, la aldea fue un hervidero de comentarios gracias a lo que reveló el anciano. No lo había sacado a la luz con malicia o miedo, sino más bien que lo habló con sus amistades más cercanas en intimidad y éstos, que no eran tan respetuosos como él, se encargaron de difundir toda la historia de la bella dama que acompañaba al demonio de aspecto cambiante, y la pequeña criatura que había resultado entre ellos.

Pese a que estaban sumidos en el terror y la incertidumbre, nadie tenía dudas de por qué el monstruo había sido tan agresivo y letal. Fuera un hechizo o no, estuviera siendo secuestrada o retenida a la fuerza, muchos especulaban que el demonio sólo había actuado de aquella manera porque estaba protegiendo a su familia, incluso desde antes que esta se formara.

Los años pasaron y pasaron, el pueblito comenzó a crecer y era constantemente visitado por viajeros y comerciantes, los cuales siempre se acababan enterando de la historia que tan viva se mantenía en la mente de lo que antes fue una villa desolada por la pobreza.

El consejero había sido el último ser humano en haber visto a los protagonistas de aquella historia, o al menos que se supiera. Algunas personas desafortunadas, como peregrinos o niños que se perdían jugando, afirmaban que una bella mujer aparecía de algún lugar entre los árboles y les indicaba qué camino seguir. Su sonrisa era amable, y su rostro muy agradable a la vista. Siempre vestía ropa elegante, y su largo cabello negro se mecía al compás de hasta la más mínima brisa. Y tan pronto como la persona perdida encontraba el camino, ella desaparecía sin dejar ningún rastro.

Y si alguien consideraba que se trataba de una mentira o un cuento exagerado, no hacía falta más que echarle un vistazo a Noboru, que con la muerte de sus padres se convirtió en el líder del clan. Sus heridas seguían ahí, aunque cubiertas por capas y capas de finos ropajes, donde una de las largas mangas siempre colgaba inerte como cruel recordatorio de que nunca sería llenada. Pero no sólo se trataban de cicatrices y miembros desaparecidos, sino también de su mismísima actitud.

Como nuevo líder de la aldea, reclamó máximo respeto hacia los espíritus, castigando severamente a aquel que se atreviera a desobedecerlo.

Ningún otro habitante intentó subir a la montaña después de eso, o al menos nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para llegar demasiado lejos a propósito. Podrían decir que era por no querer infringir las normas de su terrateniente, pero en realidad, todos le temían a lo que los aguardaban del otro lado de los densos matorrales, en lo profundo del bosque.

La villa había aprendido a tomarse en serio sus historias, por más extrañas que éstas fueran. En especial, aquella que hablaba sobre la joven que nunca estaba lejos de un ser de ira terrible: la esposa del monstruo de ojos rojos.

**REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS**

¡Feliz año a todo el mundo! ¿O ya es muy tarde para decir eso? Nunca supe cuándo dejar de felicitar xD

_I'm back, darlings_. Al menos con esta pequeña historia, que se me ocurrió repentinamente un día y que tardé sólo otros dos en escribir. Quería probar una narrativa más ligera y con un toque distinto sólo para ver cómo resultaba. Ya me dirán qué les pareció.

¿Qué tal las fiestas de fin de año? Espero que la hayan pasado genial, hayan comido mucho y, lo más importante de todo, que no les cueste deshacerse de sus excesos navideños xD

No se preocupen, seguirán viéndome a lo largo de este año, o al menos eso es lo que tengo planeado. Como ya dice en mi perfil, estoy trabajando en un AU desde hace un tiempito y lucho para que quede bien. Se me hace rarísimo ubicar a Sesshomaru en este tiempo, y no poder mencionar sus garras o marcas en la cara. Lamentablemente voy a demorar en publicarlo, porque son muchos capítulos y apenas estoy empezando el décimo. Sin mencionar que tengo que pulir mucho más todo lo que ya tengo escrito e ingeniármelas para que los personajes *coff coff Sesshomaru coff* queden creíbles y no caigan en el ooc. Cuesta.

Sin más que agregar, me despido. Espero que les haya gustado este singular experimento mío y perdonen si se me ha colado algún dedazo. Ya me verán dentro de poco, la pequeña secuela de Fragile Soul también está por salir del horno y espero traérselas pronto.

¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!


End file.
